


You better not forget about me baby. ☾Reddie

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone is born with a soulmate.  But there's a catch...





	You better not forget about me baby. ☾Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so freaking long jshshshwhw
> 
> Also sorry about the spacing!! -_-

     Everybody has a soulmate.  Yes, everyone even though it seems so hard to believe.  There's someone out there for everyone.  Weather or not you meet said person depends on your decisions and how your life falls into place.  Some unlucky souls never got to find out if they were with the one.  You see, the last words your soulmate will ever say to you are tattooed somewhere on your body.  But they won't appear till after those words have left their mouth.  So the few that don't meet their soulmates will never get to see those last words.  
     The first time Eddie Kaspbrak heard of this he was five years old.  He was sat on the floor of his living room playing with a wooden car, his grandmother was sat across from him knitting.  He looked up to watch her move her needles. The sleeve of her sweater would ride up slightly as she weaved the yarn, reveling a black mark that Eddie couldn't make out from where he was sitting. Immediately he was puzzled, he was sure he had never seen that on her before.  
"Grandma, what's that on you're arm?"  
"Well that's the last thing your grandpa said to me, you'll probably have a mark like this to someday."  
Eddie stared up at her obviously still confused so she went on, smiling at her grandson fondly.  
"I got this when grandpa died, because he was my soulmate. You see Eddie, a soulmate is a special person that you're meant to be with. And if you meet that soulmate the last thing they say to you before you die appears somewhere on your body in their hand writing."  
He looked up to the older woman with large eyes, he seemed transfixed on what she was saying. As if it was the most important information he had ever received.  
"Will I know they're my soulmate before they die?"  
"No, you won't. But don't you worry, I know you'll find yours."  
————  
He met Richie Toizer on their first day of kindergarten. Eddie had been the first one to class and the teacher had already led him to his seat. He sat with his hands in his lap eagerly awaiting the other children he'd be sat with at the table to arrive. He didn't have any friends as his mother had over sheltered him. He only talked to family for the first five years of his life.  
Slowly but surely the table began to fill up. So far none of the kids had been to Eddies liking. First there was a dainty blonde girl, she had only given Eddie a glare when he gingerly waved to her. Then two twin boys, who had said hello but then began to quietly whisper amongst each other. So Eddie sat and waited, he admired his name tag to pass the time. It was a light yellow color, with his name scrawled across it in neat writing. Though he couldn't read it, he trusted that it was his name. So he held the laminated paper in his hands and stared intensely at it.  
Eddie had given up hope. Class had begun and there was still an empty chair to his right. He sighed and sunk down slightly in his chair. It had only been half an hour but he had already decided that he hated school.  
It had been another 10 minutes and he had completely tuned the teacher out at this point. He was to upset about no one wanting to talk to him. But he was broke from his thoughts when I boy quickly stumbled into the class room. He was tall for his age, with slightly tanned skin, a mess of dark curls topped his head and his glasses took up his entire face. He shuffled to the teacher telling her something that no one else could hear. She nodded her head and gestured towards the tables, telling him to take a seat. He stood there for a moment scanning the room from left the right, looking for his ideal seat. After a long moment his eyes landed on Eddie, he started at him, almost admiring the small boy. He made his way to the seat next to him sitting down quickly while the teacher began talking again. The boy turned to face Eddie.  
"Hi, I'm Richie!" He whispered smiling.  
"I'm Eddie!"  
————  
From the moment they had met, Richie and Eddie were best friends. They did everything together, and loved every damn second of it. Even when they met the rest of the losers club, no one could ever replace the bond they had made together. Especially after the summer fighting Pennywise. The two had become inseparable.  
Like the others they had developed paranoia. Though they all could agree Eddies was the worst. He refused to walk home by himself and would never leave his friends sides, always turning to look over his shoulder just in case.  
Night time was the worst for him. As there was no one there to save him. He was alone, and helpless just lying in the dark. This turned into constantly suggesting sleepovers the the group. Though the others enjoyed their nights all together the plans didn't always work out. Which would once again leave Eddie, an anxiety ridden mess alone with his own thoughts.  
     On one of the night when the others had refused Richie offered to stay with his best friend.  Eddies face lit up and he nodded quickly.  They walked to the Kaspbrak house hold no different then they usually would.  It wasn't abnormal for Richie to tag along when Eddie went home as he only lived a few streets down.  
     The boys opened the door to immediately be questioned by Mrs Kaspbrak.  After all these years she still hated Richie more than anyone else.  He had never done anything to cross her, but she had seen the way he acted around the other kids.  And of course rumors about his family drifted around Derry, along with everyone else's.  
     After what seemed like an eternity they escaped upstairs into Eddies room.  Richie was quick to make himself comfortable, walking over to the bed and flopping down.  Eddie made his way to his dresser, rummaging in the drawers for a moment before pulling out a pair of plaid pajama pants.  He balled them up in his hands before throwing them at the boy lounging on his bed.  Richie let out a small laugh as the pants smacked his face, making his glasses go crooked.  
     "There's some pajamas, you know where the extra tooth brushes are in the bathroom."  
      "Why thank you, my dear Eddie Spaghetti!"  
     Eddie couldn't help but smile when he saw the goofy grin spread across his best friends face.  Richie quickly hopped up, pants in hand as he made his way to the bathroom.  Eddies eyes followed him as he went looking him up and down.  No matter how many times he'd seen him there was always something new he'd discover he loved about Richie Toizer.  He had always had a thing for Richie, though he would never admit it.  The way his hair fell to fren his face.  How his face would light up whenever he told a joke.  Or the way his freckles were perfectly placed on his face.  
     His thoughts were interrupted when Richie rentered the small bedroom.  He dropped his sloppily folded clothes on the floor next to the door.  Creating a small pile.  He was now standing looking at Eddie who was now perched on his bed.  He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the boy standing before him.  Why did he have to not wear a shirt?  Eddies eyes traveled from his collar bones to his lightly defined stomach.  Goddamnit he was so gay.  
     "Well damn Ed's take a picture if you like it that much." Eddies cheeks turned as red as a tomato at Richies words.  
     "I'm just messing with ya, don't be embarrassed."  He reached into the pocket of his jeans in his floor to pull out a cigarette and a lighter.  He passed by the small boy on the bed, stopping to ruffle his hair before plopping down on the window sill.  He knew Eddies thoughts on smoking, but they had made an agreement some time ago that he would only allow it if it was one a day.  And of course out the window.  
     "I wish you'd stop smoking that shit Rich."  
     "I know, I know.  It's a habit I wish I would've just never started."  
     "You're gonna get lung cancer."  
     "You tell me that everyday."  
     "And I'm going to keep telling you."  
    Richie smiled fondly at him tossing his barely touched cigarette out the window.  Eddie smiled back even fonder.  This was a conversation they had had a million times.  But Eddie was not giving up.  He wasn't going to lose anyone else he loved.  Not like that.  His father had died when he was two from cancer, he wasn't a smoker but seeing Richie do it made his heart ache.  
————  
     After an hour of laughing and messing around both boys were starting to get sleepy.  Richie began to get up from his place on the bed.  They were laying next to each other peacefully. Eddie frowned as he same him sit up.  
"Richie?" He turned his head to make eye contact with Eddie.  
"Yeah?"  
     "Why don't you just stay in bed with me.  I mean the floor is awfully hard, and you'll be warmer up here. You'll just be way more comfortable in general."  
Richie looked at him with a soft smile, as he listened to Eddie ramble on.  
"Ed's, if you want me to sleep with you all you gotta do is ask!"  
"It's not that I want you to sleep with me, it's just that I think it'd be better for us." Richie stared at him giggling, watching him pout trying to defend himself.  
"Okay, maybe I do want you to sleep with me..."  
So there they were, two fourteen year old boys lying together in Eddies double bed. They stayed apart for a while, Richie was facing Eddies back watching his chest rise and fall. He couldn't deny it, this was nice. Though he really wanted to wrap his arms around Eddies petite frame, and kiss him softly as they drifted to sleep. But no, he couldn't do that, not with his best friend. Eddie didn't like him like that, he was going to have to come to terms with that eventually. But the thought of not being with him made a pit form in Richies stomach. It was then that he didn't just feel like he wanted Eddie. But he needed him.  
He wasn't quite sure what was going through his brain when he did it, but whatever it was it knew what it was doing. With a quick motion Richie pressed him front into Eddies back. He let his long arms wrap around his torso pulling him as close as possible. Eddie seemed to melt right into him, pooling into nothing with his touch. He flipped himself over in Richies arms to face the curly haired boy. They had never been this close before. Neither said a word, they just enjoyed each other's warmth.  
     "I like this."  Eddie whispered.  
     "So do I, we'll have to make this a regular thing."  
     "I'd like that a lot."  
     "Ya' know what I'd like a lot?"  
     "I'd like it a lot if you'd let me kiss you."  
     That was it.  Richie "Trashmouth" Toizer had officially cracked up.  He had gotten away with the cuddling, but kissing?  Jesus Christ, he was one crazy son of a bitch.  
     "Well, I'd like it if you kissed me."  
     Fuck.  This couldn't have been real.  Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak, Ed's, Eddie Spaghetti, best friend, love of his life, had just given him permission to kiss him.  They sat there for a moment neither knowing what to do.  It was Richie who began to lean in first, Eddie followed his lead.  Their hearts were beating out of their chests, the anticipation was crippling as their faces creeped towards each other.  And then WHAM, instead of lips touching lips, foreheads had touched foreheads.  Both boys giggled uncontrollably as they drew back.  
     "Redo, redo."  Eddie said, he quickly grasped Richies face pulling him in and finally connecting their lips.  
     Their bodies seemed to be crying out in thanks, after years of pining they had finally gotten the touch they craved.  And from that day on they were official.  
————  
     A month into junior year of high school, Mrs Kapbrak dropped a bomb on her son.  They were moving.  Not just a few towns over, oh no, to Seattle.  Her sister had become very sick, and they needed to go to take care of her.  Though he felt bad for his aunt, her heath was the least of Eddies concern.  He was leaving everything he loved.  Everything.  
     He broke the news to the losers club that weekend, they were all hanging out in the barons as usual.  Bill and Stan were discussing the bird Stan had spotted earlier.  While Mike rambled to Ben about a new book he had found in the library.  Richie, Eddie and Bev were sat together on a log.  Bev, as usual, had a cigarette clamped between her teeth.  She had apologized to Eddie when lighting it, but she had explained that she needed it, it had been a rough day.  
     The secret Eddie had was eating away at his insides.  He had no idea what he was going to say to them.  Would they even care?  Would they be sad?  Of course they would.  He was at a complete loss, and felt he had no other option so he blurted it out with no context or warning.  
     "I'm moving away on Monday."  
     Everyone froze.  Six pairs of eyes locked onto him, their shocked expressions piercing into him.  He felt his eyes begin to well up with tears, his breathing becoming uneasy.  He was sixteen years old, crying like a little bitch in front of everyone he loved.  Real smooth Eddie.  But no one judged him, they could've cried themselves.  
     Quickly the few stray tears turned into sobs.  No one had said anything and the tension had become to much for Eddie.  Richie wrapped his arms around his weeping boyfriend.  Pulling his head into his chest.  
     "It's gonna be okay."  
————  
All morning Eddie had been saying goodbyes. One by one each of the losers showed up, each seeing Eddie more teary eyed than the last. It was almost time to go now, and someone still hadn't shown up. Richie. The asshole wouldn't even show up to his own goddamn funeral on time.  
With only minutes to spare he approached the Kaspbrak house. Eddie was sat on the steps leading to the front door, with elbows placed on his knees, and his head in his hands. Richie plopped down next to him, and draped his arm around his shoulder.  
"Cheer up Spaghetti man!"  
"I can't, not when I'm leaving your dumbass."  
"Oh Edward, how could you, I'm wounded by your harsh words! I thought you loved me!"  
Richie clutched his chest for good measure, making sure he was being dramatic as possible. A small smile cracked on Eddies lips. He couldn't help it.  
"I do love you."  
"I love you too, even though you're mean."  
     "You better not forget about me baby."  
     "I wouldn't dream of it sweetheart."  
————  
     It had been years sense Richie Toizer had left Derry.  Or hell, sense he'd left Maine all together.  He was now living in New York City in his own apartment, working as a radio host. Over all he was happy with his life, though he was extremely lonely.  His parents had died years ago, and he didn't have any friends.  But oh well, life went on.  
     There didn't seem to be anything abnormal that morning when he woke up.  It went the same way it usually does, just like any other Thursday.  Wake up, go to work, eat, check emails, sleep, repeat.  That was until the second to last step.  
     Answering emails was one of the only things he hated about his job.  Having to filter through spam and sponsorship offers was a nightmare.  But he found something unusual today.  He had an email from someone, not a company, but someone.  And that someone was Bill Denbrough.  God, he hadn't thought of him in what seemed like forever.  Smiling Richie opened the email, it wasn't everyday you hear from an old friend.  
     "Richie,  
                    It's been so long!  And as much as I'd really love to just ask about how your life is going and have a pleasant conversation, I just can't do that.  I have some bad news...  Eddie died yesterday.  It was sudden and no one saw it coming.  But the others and I knew how important he was to you so we knew we had to invite you to his funeral.  Please come back to Derry, it's being held in three days.  You can stay with me, but please Eddie would want you hear.  
    - Bill."  
     Richie felt his eyes immediately fill with tears, within ten seconds he was bawling.  Eddie.  Oh god no, not Eddie.  He stood up quickly, walking to his bedroom and standing in front of a full length mirror he stripped down to his boxers.  He had to know.  Nothing on his legs.  Not on his feet.  No where on his back.  Nothing on his arms, neck, face, anywhere.  Fuck.  Well that was it, the love of his life was dead, and they weren't even soulmates.  Richie began crying even harder his body wracking with sobs.  Why did this have to happen, he hadn't seen him in years but good God did he need Eddie back right now.  
     Completely defeated he sat on the edge of his bed.  Staring at the floor, arms loosing hanging down in front of him.  Something was different though, something he hadn't noticed before, he slowly picked up his shaking hands.  And there it was.  Printed neatly in Eddies handwriting, on the inside of his right middle finger.  
     You better not forget about me baby.  But he had broken his promise, all these damn years he had forgotten.


End file.
